Journal D'Une Louve
by Saphira Swan
Summary: Il s'agit d'une Fan Fiction sur le personnage d'Hayley. Elle commence à partir de sa première transformation en passant par sa rencontre avec Tyler ainsi que par le Spinoff de TVD . Pour en savoir plus lisez le Prologue .
1. Prologue

**Coucou tous le monde^^.**

J'espère que vous allez bien^^. Alors voilà, il y a quelques temps j'ai déçider d'écrire une Fan Fiction sur le personnage d'**_Hayley_**. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas un personnage très appréciez, moi même j'ai du mal avec elle. Mais en réfléchissant bien c'est une pauvre fille. Elle est à la recherche de ses origines, de sa famille. Et elle est assez seule. Elle n'a pas trahit Tyler par plaisir, non elle a fait ça pour retrouver sa famille et en plus elle a été manipuler par Shane et également Katherine. Donc elle n'est pas la seule responsable.

Je tiens également à précisé pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas que je suis une **_Team Klaroline_** et ça se voit rien au Fans Fictions que j'ai écris^^.

Sinon revenons à ma nouvelle Fan Fiction. Elle commencera à partir de la transformation d'Hayley. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira^^.

Désoler pour les fautes si il y en a...

J'ai essayer de corriger comme je pouvais comme il s'agit d'un **_essaie de Fan Fiction_**.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser^^.

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

**_Saphira._**

* * *

**Prologue :**

La lumière du jour me réveilla. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir le salon dévaster. Que s'est-il passé ?.

Le canapé, les fauteuils, la table, les meubles, tout était brisé. J'avais des plumes autour de moi, sûrement celle des coussins du canapé.

Je me relevais et je remarquais que j'étais complètement nue. Qu'est-ce que je faisais nue dans le salon de mes parents ?.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mes parents. Ma mère me lança brusquement des vêtements dessus. Je les mis rapidement, gênée par ma nudité.

_ Je veux que tu quittes ma maison !, dit brusquement mon père

_ Quoi ?. Non !, m'exclamais-je outré

_ Depuis que tu es ici, tu nous as attiré que des ennuis !. Maintenant, dégage !

_ Qu'ai-je fait ?!. Je ne vous ai rien fait !

_ C'est toi la responsable de ce carnage !. Tu es un monstre !

_ Je suis votre fille..., dis-je d'une façon peinée

_ Non tu ne l'est pas !. Tu ne l'a jamais été !. Ma femme voulait un enfant, alors je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait !

Ma mère baissa la tête. Elle était en colère et déçue contre moi. Je m'approchais d'elle, mais elle me repoussa brusquement. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui arrivait...

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux avant que j'aille cet accident. Pourquoi là, ils me rejetaient ?.

_ Va-t'en !. Tu n'es qu'un monstre !, hurla ma mère

J'essayais de retenir mes larmes, mais ce fut un échec. Je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais trop triste et surtout trop furieuse. Ils m'avaient trahie et traitée comme une moins que rien. Je foudroyais du regard ceux qui se disaient être mes parents.

Mes vrais parents ne m'auraient jamais abandonnée !. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient parce que j'étais très jeune quand ils ont eu cet accident. Mais une chose est sur c'est qu'ils m'aimaient. Dorénavant, j'allais les retrouver. J'avais maintenant un but, savoir d'où je viens.

_ Ça je ne l'oublierais pas !, répliquais-je d'un ton glacial

Je quittais la maison rapidement. Je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps ici alors qu'ils m'insultaient de monstre. Si j'étais différente alors bien !. Cela veut dire que ça vient de ma VRAIE famille. Donc c'est un indice de plus pour les retrouver.

J'allais les retrouver, je ferais tout pour ça.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 01 :**

Cela faisait une semaine que mes parents adoptifs m'avaient jetés dehors. Depuis je dormais dehors, essayais de me nourrir comme je pouvais et me déplaçait en auto-stop. J'étais aujourd'hui à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je ne sais pas si je trouverais des informations sur ce que je suis et aussi sur ma famille, mais je devais au moins essayer.

La personne qui m'avait emmenée ici, s'était arrêté à une station service. Je descendis ici. Je rentrais à l'intérieur de la station et je me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Comme je n'avais pas d'argent, je ne pouvais pas me payer l'hôtel. Donc je me débrouillais comme je pouvais pour avoir une bonne hygiène. Je fermais la porte à clef. Ensuite je me lavais avec l'aide du lavabo et du savon. Une fois fais, je me lavais les cheveux.

Il faudrait vraiment que je trouve une solution pour dormir au chaud. Peut être trouvé un mec naïf qui accepterait de me nourrir et de me loger quelques jours ?. Je n'aime pas trop faire ça, mais là je pense qu'il y a urgence.

Une fois propre, je sortis des toilettes et de la station. Je continuais ma route en marchant, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive en ville.

Dehors il faisait chaud, cela me faisait du bien. J'ai toujours aimé me prélasser dehors quand il faisait chaud. C'est pour ça que j'aimais autant aller à la plage.

Avant cet accident, j'aimais beaucoup passer mes journées là-bas avec mes amis. Je n'étais pas une de ses filles superficielles populaires. Mais j'avais tout de même beaucoup d'amis. Surtout des mecs. On pourrait dire que j'étais plus proche des gars que des filles. Après je ne dirais pas que je n'ai eu aucune amie fille. J'en avais une. Leïla. Elle s'était une fille populaire, mais intelligente. Elle ne s'entourait pas de ses filles soucieuses de leurs apparences. Non elle préférait rester avec moi et les gars.

On allait souvent à la plage. Et puis parfois son père l'autorisait à conduire son bateau. D'ailleurs, c'est bien à cause de ça que ma vie a changé.

Si je n'avais pas insisté pour conduire ce bateau, je serais sûrement chez mes parents à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne serais pas à la rue.

* * *

_C'était une journée chaude. Nous étions sortis faire du bateau. Leïla et moi voulions nous amuser. On avait un peu bu, mais on savait ce qu'on faisait. _

_J'adorais aller sur le bateau, il allait vite et j'étais une folle de vitesse. J'ai toujours rêvé de conduire ce genre de bateau rapide. Mais Leïla n'a jamais voulu. Ce qui était normal puisque c'était celui de son père. _

_Leïla conduisait, alors que j'étais assise en train de boire une bière qui était dans la glacière du bateau. _

_Leïla s'arrêta et vint s'installer près de moi. _

__ Que dirais-tu de conduire ?, demanda t'elle _

_Je la regardais étonner qu'elle me propose ça. _

__ Vraiment ?, demandais-je étonné _

__ Oui. Je pense qu'on ne risque rien ici. Tu peux essayer, mais n'en parles surtout pas à mon père, me dit-elle _

_Je lui souris et je me levais. J'allais vers les commandes du bateau et le démarrais. Je savais conduire, car Leïla m'avait déjà expliqué et montrer comment faire. Si je n'avais pas su, je doute qu'elle me laisse faire. _

_Je démarrais le bateau et le dirigeais. J'allais assez vite et j'avoue que ça me plaisait. Ça ne déplaisait pas non plus à Leïla vu le sourire qu'elle me faisait. _

_Soudain, je vis son air inquiet. _

__ Attention !, cria t'elle _

_Je n'eus à peine le temps de regarder devant moi, qu'un autre bateau était juste en fasse de moi. J'essayais de l'évité, mais se fut trop tard, je lui rentrais dedans. _

_Bien vite, je sentis la douleur m'envahir. Elle était insoutenable. Mais j'essayais de me reprendre, j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis les deux bateaux accidentés, Leïla était accrochée à un bout du bateau. Je nageais pour la rejoindre alors que la douleur diminuait. _

__ Leïla, dis-je inquiète _

_Leïla ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait l'air faible... _

__ Hayley... Je ne sens plus rien..., dit-elle _

_C'est là que je compris que son état était plus grave que je le pensais. Je posais ma main sur son épaule en m'agrippant également au morceau de bateau. _

_Je regardais autour de moi et je remarquais que le type qui conduisait le bateau était aussi sur un morceau de bateau. _

_Mais je me préoccupais plus de Leïla. C'était de ma faute... _

_Tout ça était de ma faute... _

_Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de conduire ce bateau alors que j'avais bu._

* * *

Depuis ce jour-là, je me sentais différente. Je n'avais peut-être pas tué ma meilleure amie, mais elle aurait toujours des séquelles. Depuis, Leïla marchait difficilement. Les médecins avaient d'abord cru qu'elle était paralysée. Mais ils se sont rendu compte qu'elle sentait ses jambes et donc qu'elle pourrait peut-être un jour re-marcher correctement.

Mais c'était difficile...

Si on ne nous avait pas accusé Leïla et moi d'être les responsables de l'accident c'est uniquement parce que le conducteur de l'autre bateau avait pris de la drogue. Moi et Leïla avions juste un peu bu. Peut-être que aux yeux de la justice je n'étais pas fautif, mais pour moi s'était de ma faute. En attendant, mon amie avait des séquelles et le conducteur du bateau n'avait pas survécu. J'aurais jamais dû conduire en aillant bu et j'aurais due regarder en fasse de moi.

J'ai été idiote et inconsciente. J'ai tout gâché.

Leïla ne m'en voulait peut-être pas, mais moi je m'en voulais à un point ou elle ne pouvait pas imaginer. Je lui ai rendu visite pendant son hospitalisation et après. Même si son père n'était pas pour. Mais j'avais besoin de ça.

Maintenant que mes parents adoptifs m'ont virée de chez moi, je ne lui donne des nouvelles que par téléphone. Je lui disais qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi et qu'elle guérisse au plus vite.

C'était vraiment ce que je voulais. Qu'elle guérisse...

Je voulais qu'elle marche bien de nouveau, elle se sente bien de nouveau...

Parce que je l'aimais. Elle était la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue.

Il faisait nuit, je continuais à marcher cherchant une bibliothèque dans cette ville. Je me suis dit que si je trouvais une bibliothèque dans cette ville, que peut être trouverais-je des informations sur ce que je suis vraiment.

Après tout, j'étais quelque chose et mes parents adoptifs ne m'ont pas dit ce qu'il mettait arriver. Donc j'allais essayer de trouver quelque chose sur mon cas.

J'eus soudain, une drôle de sensation. La sensation d'être suivit. Je m'arrêtais et je vis un groupe d'hommes derrière moi.

Génial !. Une bande de tarés et ça tombent sur moi !.

Je me suis mise à courir ne sachant pas bien où j'allais. Mais bien vite, je me rendis compte que je me suis dirigée dans une mauvaise direction. Je me suis retrouvée piégée dans une ruelle. J'essayais de regarder autour de moi s'il y avait une sortie possible. Mais rien. La bande de tarés s'approchait de moi. Ils rigolaient et certains avaient des bouteilles dans les mains. Peut-être, que si je frappais les types les plus ivres que je pourrais faire une diversion pour m'enfuir. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix.

_ Hey ma jolie, on s'est perdu ?, demanda un des hommes

_ Peut-être veux-tu qu'on te raccompagne ?, dit un autre

_ Ou alors, elle veut autre chose, dit un autre homme

Un des hommes me saisit, je lui mis un coup de coude et essayais de m'enfuir. Mais ils m'attrapaient avant que je n'aie pu m'enfuir. Ils me tenaient alors que l'un s'approcha de moi.

J'essayais de lui balancer des coups de pieds, mais il se débrouillait toujours pour les esquiver.

_ Elle veut jouer on dirait, dit un des hommes qui me tenait

_ Elle veut jouer à ça, et bien on va la faire à la dure dit l'homme en fasse, de moi

Je reçus un violent coup de poing ainsi qu'un coup de pied. Les hommes qui me tenaient me poussaient au sol avant de me rouer de coups. J'essayais de me protéger en me mettant en boule.

Soudain, les coups s'arrêtaient brusquement. J'entendis des cris, les cris de ses hommes. Je relevais la tête pour voir certains de mes agresseurs à terre. Quelque chose était en train de m'aider, elle tenait celui qui a commencé à me mettre des coups avant de le mordre brusquement lui provoquant un cri de douleurs. Puis elle le jetta au sol.

Je m'attendais à voir une créature, mais en réalité ce fut une fille de mon âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés de couleur brune, un regard également brun. Elle était habillée de façon provocante et elle avait du sang sur la bouche. Elle s'essuya la bouche et s'approcha de moi. La peur m'envahit, et si cette fille n'était pas là pour me protéger, mais pour me tuer ?.

_ Ce n'est pas prudent pour une jeune louve de se balader dans la rue en pleine nuit, dit-elle avec un sourire

_ Qui... Qui es-tu ? demandais-je avec crainte

_ Je suis Katherine. Une amie, dit-elle toujours avec ce sourire


	3. Chapitre 02

**Coucou^^.**

Tout d'abord, je tenais à dire à la personne m'aillant laisser un Commentaire vraiment agaçant, me disant que je devrais écrire sur un autre personnage que Hayley, qu'elle devrait évité de lire des Fans Fictions sur des personnages qu'elle n'aime pas. Merci. Ensuite, sache que j'écris sur qui je veux car c'est MA Fan Fiction. J'en fais ce que je veux. Tu n'aime pas Hayley et tu trouve qu'elle ne sert à rien et aussi que c'est une chienne en chaleur, bien. Chacun ses goûts dans ce cas tu sait ce qui te reste à faire. Lire une autre Fan Fic. Moi personnellement depuis que je regarde The Originals, j'aime de plus en plus son personnage. Je préfère même largement son personnage à celui d'Elena. Donc pour te dire.

Voilà juste pour te dire que si tu n'aime pas ne reste pas sur cette Fan Fic.

Ensuite je voudrais remercié **_noemieb85_** et **_Lilihammer56_** pour leurs avis vraiment encourageant. Merci beaucoup^^. Des avis comme les vôtres m'encourage à continuer d'écrire la suite^^.

Je vous laisse lire le nouveau Chapitre et j'attend vos avis avec impatience^^.

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

**_Saphira._**

* * *

**Chapitre 02 :**

Katherine m'avait invitée à loger chez elle. Après ce qui mettait arriver, je préférais accepter son offre. Après tout, elle m'avait aidée. Heureusement qu'elle était là. En plus, elle semblait savoir ce que je suis. J'avais des questions à lui poser.

Elle rentra dans son appartement, j'en fis de même.

_ Qu'est ce que tu es ?, demandais-je une fois qu'elle avait refermé la porte d'entrée

_ Un vampire, répondit-elle simplement

_ Et qu'est ce que je suis ?

Elle m'observa d'un air surpris avant de pencher sa tête d'un air incompréhensible.

_ Tu ne sait pas ce que tu es ?, s'étonna t'elle

_ Tu m'as traitée de louve et je ne sais pas dans quel sens je dois le prendre, avouais-je

Katherine sourit avant de me répondre.

_ Tu est un loup-garou. Je l'ai senti dès que je t'ai vue. Normalement vampires et loups garou ne s'entendent pas très bien

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tes morsures peuvent être mortelles pour ceux de mon espèce. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser une fille en danger. Il fallait que je t'aide

Je la regardais avec méfiance. Pourquoi un vampire voudrait aider un loup-garou ?. C'était vraiment bizarre. Même si Katherine me paraissait sympathique, je devais quand même me méfier.

_ Je pense que tu peux dormir sur le canapé. Fait comme chez toi, dit-elle

_ Il y en a d'autres comme moi ?, demandais-je

_ Oui. Mais ils se cachent. Vous êtes une espèce discrète, dit-elle d'un ton calme

Katherine se dirigea vers une pièce avant de revenir avec une boîte à gâteau. Elle me la lança et je la rattrapais du premier coup. Cela m'étonnait, car je n'ai jamais eu d'aussi bon réflexe. Katherine sembla comprendre mon trouble, car elle me dit :

_ Ton statue de loup-garou te donne plusieurs capacités

_ Lesquelles ?

_ Je pense qu'on parlera de ça demain. Tu devrais te nourrir. Je suis désolée, je n'ai que ça en nourritures vu que je me nourris principalement que de sang, dit-elle

_ Tu tues des gens ?, demandais-je inquiète

_ Non. Je les hypnotise et je les mords. Après ils repartent chez eux comme ci rien ne s'était passer, dit-elle

Je m'installais sur le canapé encore choquer par ses révélations. Les vampires et les loups garou existent. On se croirait dans un film fantastique...

_ Demain on en reparlera. Tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. La salle de bain est juste à côté si tu veux l'utiliser. Je pense qu'on fait à peu près la même taille, je vais voir si je peux te prêter un vêtement pour dormir

_ Ce n'est pas...

_ Tais-toi. Je vais t'en prêter un Je ne put ne rien dire de plus que Katherine partit dans une autre pièce. Elle revenait quelques minutes plus tard avec une nuisette en satin bleu nuit et noir.

_ Je n'ai que des nuisettes. Je n'aime pas dormir en short et débardeur. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas

Je n'ai jamais aimé dormir en nuisette. J'étais en effet plutôt short et débardeur. Mais vue que je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements, je ferais avec. Je ne dois pas faire ma difficile.

_ Non ça ira. Merci, dis-je

Elle me sourit puis elle partit sûrement dans sa chambre. Je pris la nuisette et j'allais dans la salle de bain. À peine rentrer dans cette dernière que je vis qu'elle était très bien décorée. Elle était de couleur mauve et rose. C'était bien une salle de bain de fille.

Il y avait une grande douche et une grande baignoire. Je me suis demandé si j'allais prendre simplement une douche ou un bain. Puis je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'en profite et que je prenne un bain. Après tout, je n'aurais pas toujours l'occasion de me prélasser dans un bon bain chaud.

Je commençais à faire couler l'eau. Puis j'enlevais mes vêtements. J'allais devant le miroir et là j'eus un choc. J'avais des bleus sur tout le corps et également sur le visage. Bon sang, ils ne m'avaient pas loupé ses salauds !. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient !.

Une fois la baignoire remplie, j'arrêtais l'eau et je rentrais dedans. L'eau chaude me fit du bien. Mes muscles devenaient moins douloureux. Je me laissais aller dans l'eau.

Une fois propre et détendue, je sortais, de l'eau. Je me séchais et mis cette nuisette. J'avais l'impression que ce style ne m'allait pas. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à l'une dès ses poufs superficielle.

Mais je ne devais pas faire la difficile. C'était juste pour dormir après tout.

J'allais dans le salon et je remarquais que Katherine avait préparé le canapé pour moi. C'était une gentille intention d'après moi.

Je m'installais dessus et je commençais à m'endormir.

* * *

_ Réveil toi chérie, dit une voix féminine

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Katherine pencher sur moi tenant un sac. Je me relevais alors qu'elle me donna le sac.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ?, demandais-je

_ Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai pensé que j'allais faire un peu de shopping. Je t'ai pris des vêtements qui seront sûrement un peu plus de ton style, dit-elle avec un sourire

Je fouillais dans le sac pour trouver des jeans moulants, des jolis hauts bustiers et aussi des débardeurs simples. Il y avait aussi de la lingerie et je me suis demandé comment elle avait fait pour trouver ma taille. En effet c'était un peu plus mon style. Même si je ne portais pas de jupe. Mais elle s'est sentie obligée de m'en acheter également.

_ Je t'ai pris des chaussures aussi et une jolie veste en cuir, dit-elle fière d'elle

_ Bon sang !. Ça a dû te coûter cher !, m'exclamais-je

_ Pour un vampire ce n'est pas cher ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange, alors je t'en ai trouvé

_ Merci..., dis-je gêner par ses attentions

_ Va mettre ce que tu veux. On parlera après, si tu le veux toujours

_ Oui, bien sûr

J'allais dans la salle de bain et je pris une douche. Ensuite je portais un jean foncé et un débardeur noir. Une fois prête j'allais rejoindre Katherine qui était toujours installé sur le canapé. Je m'installais à côté d'elle.

_ Hier tu me demandais quelles étaient tes capacités de loup-garou. Alors, je vais te répondre. Ta force et tes réflexes sont normalement décuplés. Tes sens aussi. L'odorat surtout. Tu peux traquer n'importe qui grâce à ça et même si tu es sous forme humaine. Tu peux être également immortelle. J'en ai vu certains qui ne vieillissaient pas et d'autres qui vieillissaient. Mais encore une fois pareil ce n'est pas tous les loups garou

_ Comment ça se fait ?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis qu'un vampire. Généralement, les loups garou ne disent pas leurs secrets aux vampires, dit-elle avec ironie

_ Pourquoi mon espèce ce cache t'elle ?, demandais-je

_ Parce qu'il y a longtemps les loups garou ont été chasser par les vampires. Quand vous êtes sous formes humaines, vous êtes plus faible et donc facile à tuer. Mais maintenant les vampires ne cherchent plus à vous tuer. Ils pensent que vous n'existez pas...

_ Alors pourquoi ils continuent à se cacher, je ne comprends pas ?, demandais-je

_ Récemment un autre type de monstre a fait son apparition. Un hybride, dit-elle d'un air glacial

Je compris qu'elle avait eu à faire avec lui. Elle avait beaucoup de rancœur à son égard. Ça s'entendait à l'intonation de sa voix.

_ Voit tu ce type est en réalité l'un des premiers vampires. Sa mère à brider son côté loup-garou pour qu'il ne soit que vampire. Mais il voulait retrouver ce côté loup-garou et il a réussi récemment, reprit-elle

_ Et ?, l'incitais-je à continuer

_ Et bien, il a cherché des loups garou pour les transformer en hybrides. Il a réussi d'ailleurs. C'est pour ça que les loups garou continuent à se cacher

_ Sais-tu ou je peux en trouver ?

_ Je ne suis pas sure. Mais il me semble, mais il me semble qu'il y a une meute dans les Appalaches. Peut-être trouveras-tu une meute...

_ Je suis surtout à la recherche de mes origines. Mes parents ont eu un accident quand j'étais très jeune. J'ai été adoptée par des gens qui n'ont jamais su ce que j'étais...

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne savais pas ce que tu étais, conclue t'elle

_ Oui, c'est bien ça. Quand je me suis transformée la première fois c'était dans le salon. Suite à ça mes parents adoptifs m'ont jetée dehors...

_ Je suis désolée...

_ C'est pour ça que je cherche ma famille. Je veux savoir d'où je viens et comment contrôler cette transformation

_ Ma chérie, je crains que tu ne puisses contrôler ta transformation. Vous les loups garou devez vous transformer à chaque pleine lune. C'est obligé. En revanche tu peux faire en sorte de ne blesser personne. Une meute de loups-garous pourra t'aider

_ Je vais devoir supporter cette douleur à chaque pleine lune ?

_ Hélas oui. Comme nous les vampires devons supporter la soif de sang

_ Je vois...

J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir redevenir la fille normale que j'étais. La vérité c'est que je n'acceptais pas d'être différente. Je n'étais pas humaine et il fallait que je m'y fasse.

_ Je sais que ça te déçoit, mais tu peux être heureuse telle que tu es. Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes comme je l'ai fait il y a des années, me dit-elle d'un ton compatissant

_ Tu a fait comment ?

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai accepté ce que j'étais devenue. Tu devrais être heureuse d'être différente. Tu es forte maintenant. Plus forte que des humains. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à utiliser tes capacités de loups garou et c'est pour ça que tu dois faire route vers les Appalaches

_ Ou exactement je peux trouver des loups garou ?

_ Je ne sais pas précisément. Mais je pense qu'ils se réunissent les soirs de pleine lune dans des endroits isoler pour ne blesser personne. Fais des recherches en fonctions de ça, me dit-elle

_ Il faut que je prenne une carte de là bas, compris-je

_ Oui. Je peux te noter les endroits ou tu pourrais trouver des loups garou

_ Merci de m'aider. Je t'en dois une

_ J'y compte bien ma belle

Katherine me sourit. Je savais qu'elle allait tout faire pour m'aider à trouver les réponses que j'attendais. Elle était ce qui ressemblait plus à une amie depuis que je suis devenue un loup-garou. Je lui en devais une et quoiqu'elle puisse demander je le ferais. Je l'aiderais.

Je lui devais bien ça.


End file.
